Conehead Zombie
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Conehead Zombie (PvZ: GW). Conehead Zombies and their time-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are the zombies with roadcones on their head for protection. While it is relatively easy to defeat, it is more difficult to kill them than both the Flag Zombie and the ordinary Zombie. They have somewhat normal health, but they can only be directly hurt once the roadcone has fallen off their head. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Conehead Zombie first appears in Level 1-3. It is the third zombie the player encounters, after the ordinary zombie and the Flag Zombie. It is one of the most common zombies in this game. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Conehead Zombie first appears in The Boonies level 3. It appears almost every level since it has appeared. Strangely, Conehead Zombie does not appear in The Sand Dooms, but it reappears in a few levels of Zombitorium Manor. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Normal Conehead Zombies only appear in Player's House - Day 3 and 4. However, it has some variants in different areas; '''Conehead Mummy' in Ancient Egypt, Conehead Pirate in Pirate Seas, Conehead Cowboy in Wild West, Future Conehead Zombie in Far Future, Conehead Peasant in Dark Ages, Pompadour Conehead and Bikini Conehead in Big Wave Beach, Cave Conehead Zombie in Frostbite Caves and Conehead Adventurer Zombie in Lost City. Its health and speed are the same as in Plants vs. Zombies. Suburban Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies CONEHEAD ZOMBIE His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. Toughness: medium Conehead Zombie shuffled mindlessly forward like every other zombie. But something made him stop, made him pick up a traffic cone and stick it on his head. Oh yeah. He likes to party. In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Conehead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. After a wild night, Conehead Zombie woke up holding a mysterious receipt for a cone and industrial strength adhesive. Conehead Mummy TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His cobra cone headdress makes him twice as tough as normal mummies. Conehead Mummy Zombie prefers the circular cone shape over the typical pyramid shape. It's a fashion thing, and Conehead Mummy Zombie always stays ahead of fashion. Conehead Pirate TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His Jolly Roger cone makes him twice as tough as normal pirates. Conehead Pirate is a simple zombie. When asked what his favorite dish is, he'd think for a moment, straighten his ascot, and say, "Rrurrarrbrains." Perhaps he could borrow a cup, neighbor? Conehead Cowboy TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His cowhide cone gives him twice the toughness of a regular cowboy. The sheriff of these here parts. Please pull over the horse and pull out your driver's license, registration, and proof of brains. Future Conehead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His poly-polymer cone gives him twice the toughness of a regular future zombie. He tried to calculate the volume of his mathematically perfect cone, but he always ends up dreaming about brain π. Conehead Peasant TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His stony turret makes him twice as tough as normal peasants. Conehead Peasant is just happy to have a cone over his head. Times are tough, man. He knows a lot of zombies don't even have that. Pompadour Conehead TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His starfish cone gives him twice the toughness of a normal pompadour zombie. Go to the beach, they said. Put a cone on your head, they said. So, yeah, that's what Pompadour Conehead did. He's at his best when following simple instructions. Bikini Conehead TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Her starfish cone gives her twice as tough as a basic bikini zombie. See that starfish on Bikini Conehead's cone? She put it there herself. She gets a lot of compliments on it too. And sure enough, now it seems like everyone is accessorizing with starfish. She's a trendsetter, that one. Cave Conehead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His mammoth horn cone makes him twice as tough as normal cave-dwellers. Cave Conehead Zombie was the first zombie to invent the cone. He lashed the horn of a mammoth to a slab of petrified wood ... and boom! A cone! The invention of the cone changed everything for the zombies. EVERYTHING. Conehead Adventurer Zombie TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic His expedition cone makes him twice as though as normal adventurers. No one ever presumes that he's Dr. Unlivingstone. Just once, though he wish that someone would. In Plants vs. Zombies Online Conehead Terracota TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies'' and Plants vs. Zombies 2 The Conehead Zombie absorbs 27.75 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 7, 13 and 19 when its roadcone is destroyed, and 23 normal damage shots before dying at 27.75 normal damage shots. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' The Conehead Zombie absorbs 12 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 3 and 8 when its roadcone is destroyed, and 11 normal damage shots before dying at 12 normal damage shots. Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *Adventure Mode: Every level except for levels 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, and 4-5 *Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Invisi-ghoul, Seeing Stars, Beghouled Twist, Big Trouble Little Zombie, Column Like You See 'Em, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, Whack a Zombie, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heat Wave, Zombie Trap, Buttered Popcorn *Canceled mini-games: Every Canceled mini-game except for Air Raid, Ice Level and Squirrel *Puzzle Mode: Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless, all Last Stand (Puzzle Mode) levels *Survival Mode: All levels *Co-op Mode: All levels *Others: Versus Mode ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' *The Boonies: 3, 4, 5 *Dire Spires: All levels *Cadaver Cavern: All levels *Park-n-Perish: All levels *Killjoy Park: All levels except for 16 *Sweaty Palms: All levels *U of Z: All levels except for 4, 14, 23, 24 *Frostbite Falls: All levels *Mildew Meadow: All levels *Grey Matter Gardens: All levels *The Sever Glades: All levels except for 5, 8, 9, 15, 19 *Zombitorium Manor: 2, 5, 23 *Reclaiming lots: The Plantagon Lot, The Workshop Lot, The Car Lot, The Post Office Lot, The Cafe Lot, The Fire Station Lot, The Flaming Lot, The Police Station Lot, The Bamboo Lot, The Sunny Lot ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Player's House: Day 3 and 4, Piñata Party, all Vasebreaker Intro levels and Vasebreaker Endless. *Ancient Egypt: Pyramid of Doom and all Egyptlan Challenge and regular levels except for Day 7 and Mummy Memory levels *Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty and all levels except for Cannons Away levels and Last Stand III (Day 22). *Wild West: Big Bad Butte and all levels *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow and all levels *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge and all levels *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Conehead: Tiki Torch-er and all levels except Day 21 **Bikini Conehead: Tiki Torch-er and all levels except Day 1 and Day 21. *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground and all levels except Day 30 *Lost City: All Levels Strategies Even though it takes more hits than the regular Zombie, this zombie is not at all difficult to stop. A Snow Pea, two Peashooters, or a Repeater can take it down easily. It is weak to almost all strategies, so your basic setup should take it out. However, do not underestimate it, as it can be a threat in the early levels and the beginning of the game. A single Peashooter can be sufficient to kill one if the Conehead Zombie is far enough away, but two or three work better, especially if there are multiple zombies needed to be killed. I, Zombie Endless After the normal zombie is replaced by the Imp, use this zombie for the lanes you want a small amount of damage absorption. Their roadcones are not affected by the Magnet-shroom, so use them to take out the Magnet-shroom if it is not well defended. However, be careful not to send them to a highly defended lane. For puzzles involving Scaredy-shrooms, time Conehead placement and location, so the most Scaredy-shrooms in a lane are hiding, allowing Coneheads to walk down the row with no or minimal harm. Gallery Trivia General *The Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, the Gargantuar, and the Imp are the only zombies that appear in every ''Plants vs. Zombies'' game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In the Suburban Almanac, it's stated that a Conehead Zombie is twice as tough as a normal Zombie, but in fact it's 2.8x as tough as one. Most likely it is stating that two Peashooters is the number of Peashooters required to kill it without getting bitten, while one is required for a normal zombie (although, if planted in the left most column when it first appears, one Peashooter is enough). *As seen in the concept design for the Conehead Zombie posted on the [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page], the Conehead Zombie, instead of just being a normal zombie with a traffic cone on it's head, it would be what appears to be a construction worker. It also shows that the Conehead Zombie would have had a mustache. *The Conehead Zombie is the third most frequently occurring zombie (other than regular Zombies and the Flag Zombie), as it appears in every level but levels 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, 4-5, ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Pogo Party, Bobsled Bonanza, Heavy Weapon, BOMB All Together!, Homerun Derby, Portal Combat, Zombiquarium, Air Raid, Air Raid (Hidden Mini-game), Ice Level, Squirrel, Vasebreaker and first seven I, Zombie levels. *Some of the Game of the Year edition packs come with a punch-out cardboard cone that can be placed on the head of the zombie figurine. This cone will require minimal construction first, possibly with the aid of tape. *The Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, the Screen Door Zombie and the Trash Can Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade into a normal Zombie. *If Plants vs. Zombies: Game of the Year Version was purchased on Steam before May 5, 2011, players from Team Fortress 2 will be awarded with a Dead Cone, a promotional cosmetic item for the Pyro. *The top of the cone can be seen through the fog if it appears on the top row of a fog level. *In anything Wall-nut Bowling-related and Whack a Zombie, it takes two hits for a Conehead Zombie to die. *The Conehead Zombie, along with two normal Zombies, appears on the loading screen. *This is the first zombie to have some sort of armor. *In the real life, the traffic cone is bigger than one in game. **Real cones also aren't always shaped like cones. *If the player looks closely, the Conehead Zombie has no hair on its head. **If the player watches closely, he or she will notice that the Zombie's hair pops up from nowhere when the cone disappears. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *The Conehead Zombie and DJ Zom-B are the only zombies to not appear in every level of the map they're introduced in. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The Pirate Conehead Zombie, the Imp Pirate Zombie, and the Adventurer Zombie are the only zombies in the entire series to speak in their almanac entries. *The Wild West and the Frostbite Caves variants of the Conehead Zombie are the only ones to not have a plastic roadcone. *Modern variants of Conehead Zombies can also use sandstorms to attack the player but this was only seen in Plants vs. Zombies 5th Anniversary. * The Future Conehead Zombie is the only zombie that has a Greek letter in its Almanac Entry. *In the almanac, prior to the 2.5.1 update, the Conehead Peasant had a bone sticking out its arm. *The starfish on Pompadour Conehead moves when Pompadour Conehead's cone degrades. *It is currently unknown why the Lost City Conehead Zombie still has the same speed as other zombies, when it carries a bag. This applies to the Basic and Buckethead versions. **The bag might be empty. See also *Roadcone *Buckethead Zombie *Peashooter ru:Зомби с конусом Category:Headwear zombies Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Day Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World encountered zombies Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Player's House Category:Player's House encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies